


Heist

by kyo_chan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/kyo_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco has an unusual hobby, and he can't resist taking Jean down with him. (Modern AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heist

**Author's Note:**

> Written from the prompt of "diamonds" for the JeanMarco pairing for punky-thera.

“Jean, look.”

Marco leaned over the blond’s shoulder, playfully reaching out to close the top of Jean’s laptop to get his attention. He placed a small black case down on the table, then lingered, watching his face with an eager smile. Jean sighed like he was annoyed at the interruption, but considering who it was so close to him, being put out didn’t last long. The code would still be there for him later.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Go ahead and open it.”

Jean knew he wouldn’t get any more than that if he pushed, so instead he turned his attention to the little case and popped the latches delicately. Once the contents were bared to the light, they glittered in fractals, prompting a startled intake of breath. He resisted the urge to shut the case right away, like slamming a door quickly so one could pretend he hadn’t seen what was on the other side.

“D-diamonds?” he choked out. If they were, the contents of that case were worth more than his life about five times over, and it made his heart race.

“Yes,” Marco said calmly, leaning over so that his breath was close to Jean’s ear. “Aren’t they stunning? Thanks to your hack to the security code, it was so much easier to slip in and get my hands on them. Still a challenge, but definitely better than it could have been, so thank you.”

Jean’s mouth moved as if to say something, but no sound came out. The twin jewels still winked at him from the miniscule crack in the lid held between his fingers. He finally let it go and it shut with a modest click, but he was at a loss for what to do with his hands. He dropped them in his lap and tried not to think about how good it felt to have Marco pressed against his back. He had known the security hack was for less than admirable reasons, especially since he was getting paid for the service, but this…these… _him_ … He couldn’t wrap his thoughts around it, but he had a feeling he’d just sunken in way over his head. But drowning had never felt this… _good_.

“Don’t worry too much,” Marco assured him when the silence lingered between them. “They’ll be returned in a couple of days. I just want to look at them for a bit.”

“That’s it?” Jean sputtered, turning his head a bit to look incredulously at Marco from the corner of his eye. The freckled man had an enigmatic smile on his face, and he hadn’t pulled back. Jean was struck with the aching need to kiss that expression. “You stole them just to look at them?”

“It’s a little more complex than that.” Marco straightened, shifting to push Jean’s chair back enough so there was room for him to straddle the hacker’s lap, putting himself right at the center of Jean’s focus. That was both a dangerous and wonderful place to be. He wound his arms around Jean’s neck, leaning in until their forehead’s touched.

Jean’s mouth went dry, and with his hands once more displaced, there was no choice but to put them on Marco’s hips. That was the only logical answer.

Marco’s tone had softened, husky eagerness, quiet like a secret between them. “It’s the thrill, Jean. The challenge of being somewhere forbidden, of doing things most normal people can’t or won’t. I’m not doing it to steal someone’s possessions, their treasures. I don’t want to keep them. I just want to know that I _can_.”

Jean could relate, he realized with slow intake of breath that ended at a lump in his throat. He swallowed, breathed out through slightly pursed lips. It was so hard to concentrate with Marco this close, _on top of him_ , and talking like that. But that same desire to do something just because he could was the whole reason he’d worked with code and pushed the binary boundaries was because it was always exciting when he got himself into places and things he had no business being in. It made them excellent partners, especially since Jean turned away from things like moving money or stealing things just because he could. It mattered more that he knew he could if he wanted to; it was more satisfying than actually doing it. Marco had just taken that ability of his, intertwined it with his own, and – _fuck_. Jean wanted him.

“It’s like having you, Jean,” Marco continued, and his lips were so close that Jean practically tasted his words better than he heard them. “I don’t need to keep you to appreciate you. But I could keep you, couldn’t I?”

“Uh-huh,” came the quick answer, and Jean’s cheeks grew hot in a matter of seconds. “I mean—“

A kiss silenced him. Marco didn’t need any more words. His arms tightened around Jean’s neck, and he pushed himself closer, like the kiss would let him crawl right into the other man and stay there. Lips parted, tongues tangled, Jean moaned in the back of his throat and Marco met that sound with a pleased hum. They remained locked like that until they couldn’t breathe, and even when the kiss broke, his breath was still hard to catch. Every time he inhaled, he smelled the light, clean scent of the thief; it made him dizzy. And hungry. He couldn’t put words to his want, but he knew he wanted it, wanted to go for it to see if he could.

Marco smiled as if he could read everything he saw in Jean’s eyes, how they looked at him. He probably could. “Join me, Jean.”

Suddenly, the Jean felt like he could match up to the worth of the stolen gems, because Marco had acquired him in this heist too. He licked his lips, tongue flicking against the brunet’s as he did, which spiraled him back into craving another kiss.

“Yes.”


End file.
